Never Gonna Let You Go
by Writing in the Dark2006
Summary: Just the basics. A girl with a terrible life and a boy with everything. Things will change from the previous story. Like Kagome is a hardcore punk and Inuyasha is a prep. I promise only the best. Pleaz RR. Sequal to When They Were Young.
1. Prologue

Never Gonna Let You Go

Prologue

Ten years has passed since the sad day. Kagome's grandpa died and Kagome's mom left her and Souta in foster care. Their luck couldn't be worse, seeing as they live with the two of the worst people possible. Naraku and Kagura. They beat poor Kagome and Souta. Naraku tries to rape Kagome all the time while she is growing, where Souta is emotionally and physically scared. Inuyasha has it good though. He lives with his rich father and his fathers girlfriend. He has a girlfriend named, Kikyo and she is the most popular girl in school. Kagome is a punk as are her two best friends Sango and Miroku, who are not together yet. Maybe not at first, but later on in the story they get together. Kagome has a boyfriend as well, but he treats her as bad as her foster parents do. So, what I am trying to say is punk meets prep. How do you think it will turn out? This is just a sample, so stay tuned and you will find out. also, Kagome broke up with the monster of a boyfriend and he moved away. His name was Koga. She had a bad experience and forgot all about him tho. 


	2. Chapter 1

Never Gonna Let You Go

Chapter One

The New Kagome

Ok everyone. This is totally new for me. I've read a lot of punk meets prep stories and that is where I got the idea. I hope this turns out as good as it did in my head. This chapter is basically going to tell you how everything turned out, after Kagome's grandpa died. Hope you like!SP 

A seven year old Kagome crammed her head under her pillow on her lumpy bed. Her parent's curses and yells could still be heard through the material. They were always fighting now, and Kagome couldn't stop it. Her brother Souta, was the cause of this one.

He had spill some of their fathers beer and he punched him.

Warm salty tears cascaded down her red cheeks.

Her father's loud screaming voice rung in her ears, "DON'T YOU WALK OUT ON THIS FAMILY!"

The door slammed and Kagome sprang up from her bed and ran to the front of the house. Her father laid motionless on the couch, shaking. Empty bottles of liquor were tipped over on the coffee table and beer dripped into a puddle and seeped into the carpet.

Poor Souta cowered in a corner in the kitchen. Shaking and trembling like he was going through seizures. Converged

Kagome heard her mothers car start and pull away from the driveway. She looked out the window and gave her daughter one last pitied look. The emerald green mini van slowly inched it's way closer to the road.

"MOMMY!" She screamed, flinging herself to the windows.

It was then that Kagome noticed the tears in her mothers eyes and the red stains that marked her pale face.

She drove off. Not even a good-bye wave was gestured to the pained young child.

Kagome could of stayed out there all night. But something brought her back. A loud ear shattering noise echoed in the house. The sound caused Kagome to jump and race into the house.

Tears bunched up in her eyes, as she caught sight of her father.

His arms were limp, a tiny metal object in his hand. Blood spilled onto the floor like no tomorrow, causing Kagome to scream and race to her frightened little brothers side.

Her father had killed himself, with a gun that he kept hidden under the couch.

Kagome shot up in her bed.

She was sweating and panting and having trouble catching her breath. Looking around her, she served her room. Piles of cloths, old magazines, make-up and on her night stand, and the only possession that meant anything to her, was a picture of her family together.

The nightmares always plagued Kagome's sixteen year old mind. Making her hate her father and miss her mother and grandpa. But in another sense. She loved her grandpa, but hated her mother for leaving her and Souta. How could she do that to her. It was ten years ago, today.

Kagome groaned and sat up on her bed. She rubbed her aching forehead. Her head pounded, as she walked ever so quietly to the kitchen. She didn't want to disturb her foster parents from their drunken snooze.

She grabbed four Advil and turned on the sink. She filled her hands and splashed the cool water onto her warm face. She then filled a glass of water and took her medicine.

Her so called mother groaned from the couch, getting Kagome's attention.

The house was small and barely held her family. Her foster mother and father had the biggest room. There daughter Kari had the next biggest room, leaving Souta with the smallest and Kagome with the next smallest. She hated this arrangement, but didn't argue.

Kagome didn't really get along with Kagura, the mother. Their relationship was very fucked up. She blamed everything on Kagome and told Souta he was worthless. Naraku, the father was the worse. He was ugly, greasy, and smelled like cat pee. He beat poor Souta and tried to rape Kagome countless times.

A muffled snore came from the couch.

"Wake up Kagura!" Kagome yelled, walking past the couch and back to her room.

She rummaged trough her dresser. She finally decide on a pair of black pants that were covered with zippers and chains. These were her favorite and she loved how the hugged her tight frame. She also grabbed a red shirt, that had a picture of all the Linkin Park members and on the back it said "A Force to be Reckoned With" in black.

She quickly got dressed and ran to the bathroom.

She spent two moments pulling her hair up in a lazy bun and brushed her perfect teeth. When she was done, she grabbed her black and red book bag and set it in front of the door.

Kagome sighed.

"I guess I'll go wake Souta and princess up." She groaned.

The second she opened Souta's door, he raced past her. He smiled brightly at her and ran out the door.

Well that was easy

As for princess, she whined tell Kagura told her she would bring her to school at lunch time. Kagome sighed and went back to her room. She slid her walkman and her cds into her book bag and left the shit hole she had to call home.

Kagome smiled, as she pulled out the keys to her 2005 Chevy Avalanche (midnight blue) and revved it up. Souta smiled up at her from the passenger seat, causing Kagome to get suspicious.

"What?" She asked the twelve year old boy.

Souta shook his head and looked out the window. He didn't usually say much.

Shawna: (spinning in her computer chair) How was that?  
Horohoro: Good. Can I go now?  
Shawna: No you can't go know. You have to help me with my story.  
Horohoro: What ever.  
Hige: (appears) I'm hungry!  
Shawna: (sighs)Your always hungry.  
Toboe: (appears) Give him a break.  
Shawna: (Smiles) Squishy!(chases Toboe out of the room screaming) 


End file.
